Love is to Hate as BB is to L
by SazuruKanaria
Summary: BB and L share a moment together...one that is the last. Rated for swearing and a more detailed lime. Really dark story, not like my usual stuff. Written to "Strawberry Gashes" by Jack Off Jill. True name spoilers.


"Wh-what are you doing, B?" L demanded the man on top of him, pinning him to the ground of the abandoned warehouse.

Beyond smirked. "Only being your worse nightmare." he laughed at this; it was a dark laugh, one that some people would say "would make a small child cry."

Shuddering, L looked up at his attacker. "So, what are you gonna do to me, Backup? Molest me or kill me?"

Suddenly, L let out a gasp as his neck was assaulted by a hand, smashing his head into the ground.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Fucking. BACKUP!" Beyond exploded, banging L's head into the concrete floor with each word.

Breathing heavily, L rested his head on the concrete, even though it made the back of his head, now bleeding profusely, sting.

"I've always wanted to see you breathing like that under me," Beyond said, laughing cruelly. "Unfortunately, the situations are a bit different, but oh well. We have to be more grateful for what we've got, right, _L_?" Beyond said the other man's name with a lot of effort. When L didn't answer, Beyond exploded again. "Answer me. NOW!" Squeezing L's neck, he laughed darkly.

"Y-yes, B-B, W-we s-shou-ould," L said, choking on his words due to his airway being squished.

"Good." Beyond said, letting go on L's neck. He went to reach for something in his back pocket. "Now, _L Lawliet_," Beyond said, L gasping at the use of his true name.

Pulling out what beyond was reaching for, he dangled it in L's eyes.

It was a knife.

"I want you to know...what _I_ went through," Beyond said through his teeth, holding the knife to L's wrist. "Of course, no pain will tell you precisely, as what happened was, dare I say it, _worse_ than death, but..." Beyond pressed the knife harder. Scarlet appeared on L's wrist, to match the drying blood in his hair.

"I'm...I'm gonna die..." L whispered.

"That's RIGHT! Henh henh..." smirking, Beyond cut open L's wrist.

"Ahhh!" L cried out in pain.

"That's good, L, cry out tonight like I did every night! Do it!" Beyond demanded, laughing wildly, cutting up L's arm and shirt sleeve.

L's cries filled the warehouse, which was, as far as L knew, in the middle of no where.

"Your shirt is a nuisance. Take it off." Beyond said.

"But-"

"DO IT!" Beyond yelled, causing L to practically rip off his shirt, ignoring the stings it caused to bend his now cut up arm.

Taking the knife, Beyond started to cut up L's chest.

"Ahh...AHHH!" L cried out.

After a bit, Beyond looked at L's chest. A huge "B" was carved in it.

"I hope you like your new tattoo, L," Beyond said. Laughing, he threw his knife next to L, out of L's reach.

"Y-you're not gonna just stab me, Beyond?" L asked.

"No, plain stabbing is boring. You'll see what I'm gonna do." Smirking, Beyond reached for a box.

L, keeping an eye on the box, looked up at Beyond for a second.

Without warning, Beyond put his legs on either side of L now, grabbing L's wrists and pinning them above his head with one of Beyond's hands. Without L noticing, beyond rested his free hand on the abandoned knife.

"B...Beyond, you don't have to do this! What are you planning on-" L was cut off by Beyond's lips crushing his own.

After Beyond pulled away, L was astounded. "W-what was that for? Beyond, you're five years younger than me, this can't be right, you can't-"

"Shut up." Beyond interrupted L, kissing him again. He pulled away slightly, only to whisper "Kissing me is going to be the last thing you feel. And you're gonna like it." Kissing L again, Beyond really made it passionate this time. Waiting, waiting, for L to start kissing back, Beyond realized he still had his shirt on, while L was shirtless, which wasn't fair. Interrupting the kiss only to quickly take of his shirt, Beyond continued it as fast as possible, throwing his shirt to side, then getting in the same position as before.

Finally, in what was about a minuet but seemed like a lifetime, L got into the kiss. It seemed he couldn't bear resisting anymore.

This was when Beyond realized that the original's, HIS original's, time was soon. Snaking his tongue into L's mouth, Beyond slowly let go of L's wrists. The only think L did with his arms now was run his hands through Beyond's hair, or let them rest on Beyond's face.

Really getting into it, Beyond let his whole body rest on L's, moving his hips, grinding them into L's. Smirking slightly, when he heard L gasp, he got into the grinding more, putting his free hand onto L's chest. This was only worse for L, who was inexperienced in this sort of stuff. L relaxed even more, running one of his hands to Beyond's chest, mimicking the copy for once.

Unlike L, Beyond was VERY experienced in things like this, and knew exactly how to make L relax enough to be putty in Beyond's hands.

After a while, them separating only for breath, when L was preoccupied with Beyond's tongue, L felt the knife go in his chest, into his heart.

Getting up, Beyond whispered in L's ear, "I loved you, love you and always will love you, L. better be fucking happy," as L took his dying breath. "Goodbye, Lawli-pop," Beyond said, as L closed his eyes one last time.

Beyond, looking down at the corpse of the great detective, smirked when he looked at all of the gashes on L's white, snow coloured skin. The strawberry coloured gashes.

**AN/ Really short and dark, I know. Written while listening to "Strawberry Gashes" by Jack off Jill.**

**Didn't get my beta to beta this one :| Sorry, spock-of-the-fridge!**


End file.
